Les opposés s'attirent, non?
by Anna-FullHealer
Summary: Laxus et Lisanna s'aiment, mais ils leur faut de l'aide pour pouvoir se l'avouer.


**Bonjours fan de Fairy tail, ceci est un OS sur le couple LaLi.**

**Les personnages de Fairy tail ne m'appartiennes pas (dommage pour eux *rire sadique*) la seule est Anna.**

**Cela se passe juste après le retour de l'île Tenro.  
**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Mais, t'es bête ou quoi?

Le blond se tourna à demi, lançant un regard noir à son amie.

- Pardon?!

-Lax' réfléchit un tant soit peu. dit-elle se passant la main sur la figure, mon plan est parfait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un plan, je sais me débrouiller avec ce genre de situation.

La mage resta interdite quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire, se moquant ouvertement de son camarade. Ce qui ne plut gère a celui-ci.

Laxus Dreyar n'était pas connu pour sa tendresse, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Anna. Le jeune mage avait le don pour le mettre hors de lui en un temps-record.

Un coup de poing dans la mandibule, la fit s'étaler par terre. Dans un grognement qui ne pressage rien de bon pour le plus âgé, elle se releva.

- Petit con! Tu vas voir...

Une énième bataille entre eux débuta, qui laissa l'appartement de Laxus dans un piteux état.

* * *

Ses yeux s'égaraient dans la salle de la guilde.

- WOHAAA!

Se crie provenait de Natsu, le dragon de feu avait provoqué Gray, qui avait bousculé Erza et son fraisier. Et voilà une nouvelle tornade à Fairy tail.

Le blond lâcha un soupir, avalant un gorgé de la bière devant lui, savant pertinemment qui venait de s'assoir à sa table.

- Alors?

- ...

- Ça va pas fort.. marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Ta gueule. cracha le dragon, tu n'as pas d'autre mec à aller faire chier?

- Non, tu es mon passe-temps favoris.

- Trouve-t-en un autre.

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi et Li...

Le mage avait donné un violent coup de pied à la jeune femme, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, avant de jeter l'air de rien.

- En fait, je la comprends. Tu es vraiment violent comme garçon. Elle est si douce, le contraire de toi.

- ...

- Je t'ai vexé?... Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent. supposa la brune, avec un sourire.

Cette discussion fut interrompue par une table volante, qui n'avait pas de véritable but en volant. Cette même table tomba en morceaux sous le coup des deux mages, comme tous les autres meubles de cette guilde de fou d'ailleurs.

Peu après, des crie bien connu faisaient rage à Fairy tail.

- Bande de merdeux, vous allez morfler!

- ICE MAKE..

- CALMEZ VOUS GAMINS BRUYANTS! hurla le plus vieux de tous les mages.

Après que le maître ait mis son grain de sel, le calme commencé à revenir. Lucy, Levy, Lisanna et Mirajane étaient au bar et parlaient. Bien sur avec Mira, cela tournait autour des garçons.

- Même avec Natsu?

- Mira, je t'ai déjà dit que Natsu était mon ami! ronchonna la constellationiste.

- Mais vos enfants seraient tellement beaux et ...

- Destructeurs? Non merci.

- Mirajane, viens par ici. quémanda le vieux.

La barman s'exécuta, laissant les trois jeunes femmes entre elles. Quand la plus commère fut partie assez loin, Lucy et Levy se retournèrent comme pour "emprisonner" la plus petite des Strauss.

- C'est bon, elle est partie maintenant.

- Je ne vous dirai rien. ricana-t-elle.

- Allez raconte, on n'a pas tout vu nous.

- Il ne s'est rien passer de plus..

- Avec Laxus? Ouais, allez Lisa'!

- Il m'a raccompagné et ... ma juste embrasser.

Les deux mages restèrent sur le cul, des yeux rounds et la bouche ouverte. Lisanna était affreusement gênée devant les deux femmes.

C'est vrai que le blond n'avait jamais montré de sentiment aussi affectueux envers une personne de la guilde.

- Pourtant, j'étais certaine que tu aimais Natsu.. confia la mage des mots.

- Lisanna..?

Les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour faire face à Anna. Un simple regard fit comprendre à la Strauss qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle s'excusa auprès des deux mages et suivit un peu plus loin l'autre.

- Que veux-tu?

- Je sais tout. Laxus m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.

Lisanna sentit son visage bouillir après cette révélation.

- Et... Enfin, j'aimerais te connaître mieux. Je sais seulement que tu es la soeur de Mira et Eflman.

- Oh, bien sur... Cela serait avec plaisir!

- Mercredi soir tu peux passer chez moi? Une soirée entre filles, c'est un commencement..

- Oui, pas de problème!

- Cool, a plus tard alors. lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

La mage aux cheveux blancs fixa la brune partir vers la ville, s'interrogeant sur la raison du soudain rapprochement de la jeune femme. Même si sa ne la dérange pas.

* * *

Mercredi soir. Lisanna était prête et marchait dans les rues de Magnolia, se dirigeant vers l'appartement d'Anna. Elle avait longuement réfléchi au pourquoi, mais n'avait pas trouvé de solution.. Possible.

La seule qui lui était resté était le fait que la mage partage ses sentiments pour un certain blond, et qu'elle ait décidé de la tuer. De plus, elle savait que faire disparaitre les preuves serait chose facile pour elle.

Bref, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Peur de ce que pourrait dire l'ami de l'homme qu'elle aime. Oui, Lisanna aime Laxus. Depuis son retour d'Edoras, elle en est sur et ignorant tous les autres, Lisanna nourrissait un coup de cœur, en amour profond.

Malgré cela, Lisanna arrivait devant l'appartement et toqua à la porte, sur d'elle. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui était présent dans son esprit... Ce fut un choc.

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle était sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre, les papillons dans son ventre la rendait mal à l'aise. Lui était tout simplement dans le même état, mais le grand, fort, courageux Laxus se devait de rester le plus impassible possible.

- Ah, Lisanna! Tu es venue.

Le sourire de la brune qui était apparue derrière le mage, montrer qu'elle avait prévu tout. "Hé merde." pensèrent les deux mages.

- En fait, ici, on est chez Laxus.. Je n'ai pas trop de place chez moi.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas grave. articula Lisanna.

Le regard que le blond lancé à ce moment vers Anna était si noir et mauvais qu'il aurait pu la tuer sur place. Elle n'en tenue pas compte et récupéra son manteau.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai un rendez-vous. J'avais oubliée, Lisanna.

- De quoi?

- Je te laisse en compagnie de Lax', vous avez des choses à vous dire, non? Bonne soirée! déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La brune poussa Lisanna dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant un silence pensant après elle.

- Je suis désolé.. avoua la mage, rouge de gène.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, cette foutue nana ne manque pas d'air. Tu veux quelque chose?

Le ton lasse, et son visage impassible ne montrait aucune émotion, après tout, c'était Laxus.

- Non, merci. Je pense que je vais te laisser, je ne veux pas te déranger plus...

Lisanna pivota, et juste avant d'atteindre la porte, une main lui bloqua l'accès à celle-ci.

- J'aimerais te parler de "l'incident". grogna-t-il.

L'incident? Alors c'était comme ça, une simple erreur qui la fait espérer être unique à ses yeux. Laxus est beau, n'importe qui peut le dire. Il doit avoir pas mal de femmes à ses pieds, et Lisanna n'est certainement pas la plus jolie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, "l'incident" est clos. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer.. bredouilla-t-il.

- J'ai compris.

Le sourire se voulait rassurant, mais au fond, elle mourait d'envie de fondre en larmes et manger du chocolat en déprimant, avec sa sœur qui lui caresse simplement ses cheveux en lui assurant que cela n'est rien.

Une main effleura sa joue rougie et chaude, remettant une mèche rebelle à sa place, leur regard se croisèrent, une mini décharge électrique la parcourut, lui provocant quelques spams incontrôlés sur le corps.

Laxus se décida à poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, leur gout sucré le rendit accro immédiatement, se demandant comment avait-il pu ne pas le faire avant.

Lisanna fut un premier temps surpris, puis se laissa porter par le doux baiser du mage. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait depuis long-temps, un bonheur la submergea, ce qui la réchauffa encore plus. Et plus le baiser devenait fougueux, et plus la température montait entre eux deux.

Les mains se faisaient baladeuses, leurs regards brulaient d'envie. Un autre baiser commença, alors que Laxus la poussait à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Et, vous savez comment la soirée et la nuit on finit.. Pas besoin de dessin.

Review/légumes/critiques?


End file.
